1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor, and specifically to a semiconductor pressure sensor having a small diaphragm. This invention is also concerned with a fabrication process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor pressure sensors are used in various apparatuses such as automobiles and measuring instruments since their performance including sensitivity is excellent despite of their reduced size and weight.
A conventional pressure sensor is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-178172 published on Aug. 2nd, 1991.